


You Were A Boy I Used to Love

by reeby10



Series: Fan Poetry [22]
Category: To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, Love Letters, Poetry, Triolet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: You were a boy I used to loveso much I wrote you a letter.
Relationships: Peter Kavinsky/Lara Jean Song-Covey
Series: Fan Poetry [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687189
Kudos: 2





	You Were A Boy I Used to Love

**Author's Note:**

> National Poetry Month day 19! This was written sort of in concert with my other To All the Boys poem, [I Wrote My Feelings Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621089).

You were a boy I used to love  
so much I wrote you a letter.  
Never would I have acted without a shove —  
you were a boy I _used_ to love,  
not one I thought I had a chance of —  
until you showed me something better.  
You were a boy I used to love  
so much I wrote you a letter.


End file.
